A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magic coloring package combination consisting of a water filled felt tip marker pen in combination with printed papers which have various figures outlined in a dark color, such as black, wherein the space within the figures are printed with a pattern of dots of a uniform color insoluble ink containing therein one or more various latent water-soluble coloring materials (hereinafter referred to in the singular as "material" in certain instances for the sake of simplicity, it being understood that the single figure may contain a variety of different colors and intensities). When the insoluble imprints of ink are contacted by water, the latent coloring material is released and spread upon the paper.
The present invention also relates to a felt tip marker pen which is composed of a tubular hollow holder portion closed at one end and containing a felt tip at the other end, said hollow portion containing a water solution therein, preferably composed of water and a water evaporation inhibitor. This pen is designed to be used to activate said hidden picture by releasing the latent coloring material by means of the water within the pen housing.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present time, it has been known to use magic pictures consisting of a line drawing of a figure with separate areas inside of the lines coated with an invisible coloring substance which, when activated by water, turns into a distinguishable color by the application of water thereto. This is effected by applying water to a figure containing the invisible coloring substance by means of an applicator, such as a brush, from an external water supply. This typical system has various disadvantages. Firstly, in order for a child to carry out this "magic" coloring process, an external source of water is necessary, such as a basin of water, which is cumbersome and usually results in the necessity of using the magic coloring picture-applicator combination in a home or a place where the external source of water can be conveniently supplied. Further, this coloring procedure is messy in that water applied from the basin or other receptacle is usually splashed all over the coloring book as well as the floor, etc. These disadvantages greatly limit the use of such magic picture coloring combinations.